


Shameless

by sciencefictioness



Series: Unabashed [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: By popular demand, Exhibitionism, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Genji And His Blackwatch Harem, Mouth Kink, Multi, Praise Kink, Sloppy Seconds, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 18:19:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencefictioness/pseuds/sciencefictioness
Summary: Hanzo sends him pictures of Jesse and his squad for Genji to look over, and oh, fuck.Hanzo’s cowboy is hot like the sun.Genji locks that away somewhere he never has to think about it again.  He’s isn’t one for poaching Hanzo’s conquests, but even if he had been, this is something different.  Hanzo is different.  Chasing Jesse all over the world, sneaking into military bases, sending him biotics.  Worrying constantly, even when nothing is wrong.  Genji catches him on his phone sometimes, playing with his hair, smiling at the screen.Hanzo is in love, and Genji doesn’t know what that’s like, but he knows he’ll do what he needs to do to keep Jesse safe in Hanzo’s absence.Jesse and his squad both, and Genji is in route with his crew in no time flat.  Genji whistles low as he flips through the pictures Hanzo sent of Jesse’s squad, biting his lips and making eyes at Kou, who is looking over his shoulder.  He rolls his eyes, but doesn’t move away, watching as Genji swipes back and forth from one image to the next.Kou sighs—  a drawn out, familiar thing that Genji has heard a thousand times before.Perhaps the night won’t be a total wash, after all.





	Shameless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roughlycut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roughlycut/gifts).



> By popular demand, here are the bathroom/hotel scenes ft. Genji and his Blackwatch harem. Serafin and Josiah are mine. V belongs to [kahl.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahleniel/pseuds/Kahleniel) Kou belongs to [myth.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRMalana/pseuds/KRMalana) Thanks again for letting me use your characters, they aren't mine but I still love them.

Genji isn’t stupid.

 

He isn’t stupid, but things are easier when people think he is, so he doesn’t work to change their minds.  They file him away as flighty, and foolish, and then don’t watch him as closely as they should. It makes his life simpler to be consistently underestimated, and Genji coasts on low expectations, and lets them do his work for him where he can.  Hanzo knows better, though, so Genji isn’t sure why his brother thinks he won’t notice what’s happening with the elders. 

 

In the end it doesn’t matter.

 

He wants to help to Hanzo, and the best way to do that is haul ass to Shanghai, and save his boy.  Hanzo is more than capable of handling the elders on his own, and things are going to be messy in a way Genji would like to avoid.  His crew has been idle of late, restless, and it’s better to set them loose against strangers than their own flesh and blood. Hanzo sends him pictures of Jesse and his squad for Genji to look over, and  _ oh, fuck. _

 

Hanzo’s cowboy is hot like the sun.  

 

Genji locks that away somewhere he never has to think about it again.  He’s isn’t one for poaching Hanzo’s conquests, but even if he had been, this is something different.  Hanzo is different. Chasing Jesse all over the world, sneaking into military bases, sending him biotics.  Worrying constantly, even when nothing is wrong. Genji catches him on his phone sometimes, playing with his hair, smiling at the screen.

 

Hanzo is in love, and Genji doesn’t know what that’s like, but he knows he’ll do what he needs to in order to keep Jesse safe in Hanzo’s absence.  

 

Jesse and his squad both, and Genji is in route with his crew in no time flat.  He whistles low as he flips through the pictures Hanzo sent of Jesse’s squad, biting his lips and making eyes at Kou, who is looking over his shoulder.  Violet eyes serious even as he rolls them, but Kou doesn’t move away, watching as Genji swipes from one image to the next.

 

V is beautiful and lithe— hair a half dozen twisting shades of blue and orange where it spills down her back, cybernetic eye lit up vividly in the photo on Genji’s screen, circuits implanted in the skin of her arm glowing with eerie light.  She’s holding a knife by the blade, as though ready to throw it, and Genji doesn’t need to see her in motion to know she’s deadly. It’s written in every in of her, a subtle kind of viciousness that Genji cannot help but appreciate.

 

Serafin is dark eyed, dark haired, wearing an undercut with a scar cutting through his left eyebrow.  Another splits his bottom lip, and the stubble on his jaw is thick enough that Genji knows it would scrape deliciously against his mouth.  Josiah’s hair is longer, curling down around his chin in waves, and his eyes are bright and devious. Not as much of a beard as Jesse, but it’s there; shorter, neater.  He’s just pretty, there’s no other word for it, and Genji can’t help the grin that spreads over his face. Kou sighs— a drawn out, familiar thing that Genji has heard a thousand times before.  

 

Perhaps the night won’t be a total wash, after all.

 

-

 

Things are over relatively quickly beneath Shanghai.  

 

They cut through two teams of Talon goons before coming up on Jesse’s squad, and then it’s just a matter of taking down the rest of the mercenaries and getting everyone safely back to the hotel.  Josiah is worse for wear, but V and Serafin keep up with Genji in more ways than one.

 

Genji always flirts when he comes across a pretty face, but usually he’s not so heavy handed about it.  Right now he doesn’t have the luxury of subtlety. There is no telling how long it will be before Hanzo or Jesse’s people swoop in, and Genji needs to sweet talk at least one of these agents as quickly as possible if he wants to get laid.

 

And  _ god,  _ Genji definitely wants to get laid.  It’s been weeks, and it’s entirely Hanzo’s fault for asking Genji to pick up his slack as he frets over Jesse, but if Genji can get one of these Blackwatch boys to nail him into a wall, he might consider forgiving him.  

 

Boys, or girl, he isn’t particular.  V flirts openly with Genji, giving as good as she gets, and Serafin isn’t saying anything but he keeps smiling at them both— sharing looks with V, touching Genji’s elbow when he gets close.  V seems like a sure thing, but two would be better than one, and Genji will take everything he can get. 

 

It’s only when Serafin and Jesse start signing back at the hotel that he realizes his fucky voice and cheap lines were for nothing, because Serafin couldn’t hear any of it.  Not that it seems to matter, really.

 

Serafin thinks he’s cute, and Josiah says he has a nice mouth, and before he knows it he’s watching the three of them have a silent conversation about the pros and cons of taking Genji in the bathroom and fucking him stupid.  A foursome, not an orgy, contrary to what Jesse might believe. Josiah must not be as injured as Genji thought, because he’s looking Genji up and down with blatant interest as he signs back and forth with the others. After a while Josiah looks up at him with a lascivious grin, and Genji cocks an eyebrow in question, waiting.

 

“You sure you’re up for this, pretty boy?”  

 

Genji can’t tell if he’s teasing or giving him an out, but the answer is the same either way.  He grins back, and licks over his lips with a wink.

 

“Do your worst,” he says, and Josiah looks fucking delighted, signing something at Serafin.

 

Serafin smiles, and stands, and it’s all the warning Genji gets before he’s pulled up into Serafin’s arms, his back tucked into Serafin’s stomach, and carried across the hotel room.  He laughs loudly, unable to contain his enthusiasm, kicking his legs but not really trying to get away. Genji takes a moment to find Kou where he’s leaning against a wall and hold his gaze, watching his eyes light up violet for a moment before fading.  He winks at him, and Kou flexes his hand around the hilt of his sword, and sighs.

 

The ease with which Serafin manhandles him is delicious, and Genji reaches back to cling to his neck, and lets himself be hauled into the bathroom.

 

It’s bigger than he would have expected a shitty hotel bathroom to be, but there’s not a lot of room with the four of them packed inside.  V is already stripping down with zero fanfare, folding her clothes and setting them on the back of the toilet. There’s dried blood streaking down her arm over the delicate webbing of her cybernetics, circuits twisting artfully over the skin.  Serafin sets Genji down on his feet, and he can’t help but stare as she finishes undressing; she catches him watching, and blows him a kiss.

 

“You’re a cute little shit, don’t get me wrong, but I am gonna lose it if I don’t shower first, yakuza boy,” she says, stepping over the side of the tub and turning the shower on. “I am disgusting.”

 

Genji hums, watching as the water slicks down V’s body rinsing away the gore.  His gaze gets caught on the heavy swell of her breasts, the dark, trimmed patch of curls between her thighs.

 

Genji wants to shove his face there, open his mouth, and taste.

 

“You couldn’t be disgusting if you tried,” he says, reaching for the hem of his shirt to pull it off, only to have Serafin bat his hands away to take it off himself.  Genji lets him, and as soon as it’s gone Serafin is palming the tattoo coiling over Genji’s ribs— his dragon preening under the attention, making him shiver.

 

“Oh, she can definitely be disgusting,” Josiah interjects, sitting on the closed lid of the toilet and working off his boots.  

 

He’s moving carefully as he undresses, like his injuries are not entirely healed, but Genji can’t see what they really look like through the mess of his dried blood and the riot of the tattoos spreading out over his chest and abdomen.  V flicks water at him, and then Serafin is in Genji’s space, pressing him back against the door, hands sliding around his waist seeking skin. He towers over Genji, big enough to surround him on all sides, broad and muscled and imposing.  He holds Genji’s gaze, squeezing his hips gently, expression all earnest sincerity.

 

“Don’t be afraid to get my attention, okay?  If you want me to stop, or back off. Smack me if you need to, pull my hair, you’re not gonna hurt me,” he says and Genji arches into him, kicking off his shoes, toeing off his socks.

 

“Hot,” he says, and Serafin rolls his eyes, and reaches up to lift Genji’s chin; pinches it between his thumb and forefinger, and forces Genji to listen.

 

“I’m serious.  You let me know, yeah?”

 

Genji unbuckles his belt, and lets his eyes flare eerie green with the power of his dragon.  Smiles, and knows his teeth are deadly sharp, tattoo shimmering iridescent over his ribs.

 

“If you hurt me, it’s because I let you.  Understand?”

 

Serafin palms Genji’s tattoo again, his other hand coming up to cup his face, thumb stroking reverently over his cheekbone.  Watching his eyes with something like wonder, and he closes the distance between them, and takes Genji’s mouth. Genji’s arm snake around Serafin’s neck, nails scratching through the shaved part of his undercut.  

 

Serafin’s hands are enormous, and they’re everywhere; sliding up his spine, stroking over his chest.  Genji licks into their kiss with a breathy noise, and Serafin opens for him, sliding Genji’s pants down off his hips.  They snag around his knees, and Serafin works them the rest of the way off until they puddle on the floor underneath him

 

Then he lifts Genji up by the backs of his thighs, and presses him into the door like he’s weightless.  His legs wrap around Serafin’s middle, heels digging into his back as Sera mouths down his jaw to nip at his throat.  It feels so good, and Genji lets his head loll to the side to give him room, reveling in the sting of it. Serafin seems content to suck a line of hickeys into Genji’s skin, and Genji is happy to let him, hips rolling against his stomach.

 

They’re both sweaty and dirty and Genji doesn’t give a single shit.

 

Drops of water splash against their arms, and both of them look up in unison.  Serafin glances over his shoulder to see V signing something at him, and he grins, and carries Genji to the shower.

 

“She says if you want to touch her you need to shower off, too,” Serafin translates, depositing him into the tub.

 

“And you absolutely want to touch her,” Josiah adds with a wry smirk.  He and Serafin busy themselves, Sera undressing, Josiah kicking the piles of clothes into the corner and spreading towels across the floor.  Not that Genji’s paying them any mind, now.

 

It’s V’s turn to press him into a wall, and Genji’s hands come up to her tits of their own volition, fingertips digging into them as he gropes roughly.  She adjusts the spray so it’s actually doing some good, warm water sluicing sweat and grime from Genji’s body, swirling pink and gory down the drain. He closes his eyes and sticks his head into the flow, and V’s fingers scratch at his hair, working out the blood and filth.  He can’t remember the last time someone actually bathed him, and it’s indulgent, how she combs her hands through the strands. Genji circles her nipples with his thumbs as V takes a bar of soap to him, and he lets his head fall back against the shower wall with a sigh.

 

“Lazy,” she says, and Genji grins, slipping one hand down between her thighs.  He lets his fingers stroke lightly at her slit, chin raised, radiating smugness.  V’s lashes flutter at the contact, grinding into his touch with a quiet exhale.

 

“It’s hard work rescuing foolish Americans from mercenaries.  This is the least you can do.”

 

She snorts, but some of the effect of the gesture is lost as she rocks her hips idly against his hand.  V takes a moment to run the bar of soap between Genji’s legs, lathering over his cock where it curves up towards his belly, easing it briefly between his cheeks before tossing it back into the soap dish.  V is thorough as she rinses him clean, toying with Genji— stroking his cock a half dozen times, palming his sac, fingertips teasing at his hole before pulling away. Genji’s only just started delving his index finger deeper into her when she jerks her head towards Serafin and Josiah, cybernetics in her right eye swirling and humming with light.

 

“Their turn,” she says, and Genji isn’t sure what she means, but then V steps out of the shower onto the pile of towels they’ve spread out on the floor.

 

Genji follows, hands seeking her out again as Josiah gingerly climbs over the side of the tub, Serafin holding him steady.

 

“I’m fine.  It’s just sore,” he insists, signing one handed, but Sera’s palm stays firmly under his elbow until he, too, climbs beneath the spray.

 

V’s skin is slick, and Genji palms her breasts with one hand, using his other to tangle their fingers together.  He lifts her hand to his mouth, and kisses her knuckles, looking at her from under his lashes. A corner of her mouth quirks up, amused, but she doesn’t pull away.  Then Genji opens his lips, and licks over the cybernetics on the back of her hand. They’re a patchwork in blue, circuitry imbedded in her skin, but Genji can feel them— raised slightly, humming with energy.  

 

They glow under his tongue, and Genji holds V’s gaze as he mouths his way up her arm, over her shoulder, into her throat.  The temptation to bite is there, but he doesn’t want to hurt her; doesn’t how sensitive her cybernetics are, what they do, how vital their functions might be.  Scrapes his teeth over them instead, barely there; he’s still got their fingers entwined, and Genji drops his other hand back between her legs with a groan. 

 

She’s dripping, wet enough that Genji’s fingers sink into her, V’s slit warm and velvet soft around them.  He pulls back from where he’s tonguing at her throat to lift his fingers, staring at her as he sucks the slick from them.  Genji can’t help the way his eyes go lidded, how he gets lost in the taste for a moment. It’s been too long since he’s eaten someone out, and he’s missed it, that heady rich flavor.

 

V leans against the door and eases herself onto the floor in a fluid motion.  She looks up at Genji, and tosses her knees wide in invitation, reaching down to spread herself open with her fingers.

 

“C’mon then, yakuza,” she says, and Genji doesn’t need to be asked twice.

 

He’s on his stomach in a flash, arms sliding under V’s thighs— curling around them, holding on tight.  Genji nuzzles his face against V’s cunt, licking into her with an appreciative groan. He can feel his eyes lighting up again, but he doesn’t try and blink them back to normal.  Doesn’t want to, doesn’t need to. These are Jesse’s people. 

 

Genji doesn’t know them, but Jesse trusts them, and Hanzo trusts Jesse.  It’s enough to have him languid, irises glowing peridot bright as he sucks V’s clit into his mouth to feel her shudder against him.  Her fingers tangle in his wet hair, like she’s holding him in place. It isn’t necessary, Genji’s going absolutely nowhere right now, but it’s nice— being held steady.

 

Knowing she wants him there.

 

“You’re not half bad at this, are you?” V’s voice is rough, and Genji smiles against her slit, nose buried in the dark hair above it.  He doesn’t answer, but he knows she can see it in his eyes, how pleased he is to be praised. “Oh, you like that, do you? Being told how good you are?  You eat a lot of pussy, Shimada?” 

 

Genji nods, tongue slipping deeper into V’s folds, grinding into the rough scrape of the towel underneath him.  He could do this all night and never tire of it; could eat V out until his jaw ached, chin soaked with her slick, mouth swollen and throbbing.  Keep going until her thighs shook and she writhed under his lips, trying to push him away. V smiles down at him, mouth open slightly as she pants, arching under the relentless press of Genji’s tongue.

 

Genji gets lost in it for a while, eyes falling closed as he licks and sucks, clinging to V’s thighs like she might try and get away.  He whines out contented little sounds, nosing deep, achingly hard but unwilling to let go of his hold on V’s thighs to touch himself. Genji slips his tongue as far as it will go between her lips, then drags it up to her clit, swirling over the tight bud in messy circles.  V shivers, fingers going tighter in his hair, spine bowing.

 

“You’re a little bit of a slut, aren’t you, yakuza?”  Genji groans, and nods again, huffing out rough breaths through his nose.  “Too good at this not be, that’s... that’s good, fuck.”

 

She’s close, thighs jumping under his hands, breaths coming faster.  He keeps going, and it’s easy to ignore the way she’s pulling his hair now, how her legs are closing around his head, nails scratching hard at his scalp.  V’s whole body goes taut, and she whines, and comes over his tongue. Rocking into him, even wetter than before, and Genji laps it up eagerly as he eats her through it.  

 

She uses her grip on his hair to pull him away eventually, oversensitive now, and Genji slides upwards and buries his face between her tits.  He lifts his hands to cup her breasts, and presses them against his cheeks, humming and mouthing sloppy kisses into them. It’s a nice place to be, smothered in her, but he doesn’t get a chance to linger.

 

Arms slide around him from behind, tugging him away from V, his back pressed flush against someone’s chest.  Warm hands cup his cheek, coaxing his head to the side, and when Genji looks Josiah is there, grinning. He backs up between the toilet and the bathtub, grunting with the effort— Genji wants to tell him not to hurt himself, but Josiah is a big boy, and if he wants to exacerbate his injury well.

That’s his business, and Genji isn’t going to complain.

 

“Hey there, pretty boy,” he says once they’re settled against the wall, and Genji leans forward and kisses him.  

 

The taste of V is still thick on his tongue, and Josiah groans, licking it eagerly out of his mouth.  Genji turns in his arms until he’s straddling Josiah’s thighs, palms sliding wet over his chest, over his biceps.  Josiah isn’t as big as Serafin— a lot shorter, a lot less bulky, but he’s still broader than Genji himself. More muscled, and Genji traces over the tattoos on Josiah’s chest as they kiss, and feels them flex under his hands.  He’s hard already, cock pressed between Genji and his stomach; not incredibly long, but girthy enough that Genji’s mouth waters. It nudges into his own, and Genji whines into Josiah’s lips, grinding into him.

 

Someone kisses softly up Genji’s neck from behind; Serafin, pressing in close, plastering himself against Genji.  Josiah pulls back with a smile, running his palms up and down Genji’s thighs, groping at his ass with every pass.

 

“I’m sore from taking that gut shot, and the bullet’s still in there until I can get back on base. Gotta take it easy, yeah?  Think you can do the work for me there, babydoll?” Josiah asks, guiding Genji’s hips until he’s rocking against him.

 

Genji will work as hard as he has to, for as long as he has to, if it means he gets to sit on Josiah’s dick.

 

“I think I can manage,” Genji lilts, wrapping his arms around Josiah’s neck, fingers sinking into his hair.

 

Serafin’s palm slides down Genji’s back, fingers easing between his cheeks, slick with lube Genji didn’t realize they had.  He rubs circles over Genji’s hole without pressing in, reaching around with his other hand to take hold of Genji’s cock and stroke.

 

“Okay?” Serafin asks, and he enthusiastically nods his consent.

 

It is more than okay.  Genji is so turned on it hurts; he can still taste V’s cunt on his lips, and Josiah is hard and leaking against him.  He ruts into Serafin’s touch, and Serafin obliges him, fingers slipping in slick and easy. 

 

“Perfect,” Serafin murmurs in his ear.  Genji groans, head falling back on Serafin’s shoulders, fingers tugging absently on Josiah’s hair.  

 

He sees V moving to sit on the closed lid of the toilet, watching them with her right eye lit up indigo, cybernetics whirring.  His own eyes are still alight, flaring brighter as Serafin works him open, pulsing and thrumming with power. V’s touching herself in a distracted sort of way, and Genji reaches over and eases two fingers into her, pumping slow.  There’s too much happening for Genji to focus on any one thing, and it’s overwhelming, and wonderful. Josiah brushes the hair out of Genji’s eyes, Serafin stroking him faster, sliding a third finger into Genji alongside the first two.

 

Serafin’s kisses have gone sharp and toothy, and he nips his way up Genji’s throat, nosing into him in between bites.  It’s hard to think through the rush of sensation— Serafin’s mouth under his jaw, fingers stretching him wide, palm hot on his cock.  Josiah’s clutching, and grinding, V’s slit wet and soft around his fingers.

 

“You doing alright, Genji?” Josiah asks, still massaging greedily at his ass, and Genji huffs out a ragged breath at the sound of his name.

 

Likes the way it rolls off Josiah’s tongue.

 

Likes to be  _ Genji,  _ instead of someone nameless.

 

“Be better if you’d fuck me already,” he says, tucking that fragile feeling down inside where no one else can see.

 

Josiah laughs, giving Genji’s ass a light slap and then tapping Serafin on the shoulder.  He signs something, and Serafin gives Genji one last kiss on the cheek before withdrawing his fingers.  Genji lifts up to give Josiah room, and then the crown of his cock is nudging into Genji’s ass, and it’s everything he needs.  Josiah squeezes his hips as Genji sinks down on him, hand dropping from V’s cunt to grab at Josiah’s shoulder.

 

He doesn’t go slow, or easy; just takes all of Josiah in one slow, inexorable movement.  Josiah waits until Genji has seated himself fully, and then grinds up into him, eliciting a gasp.

 

_ “God,”  _ Genji hisses, rolling his hips, head thrown back.  

 

“Just Josie’s fine, babydoll.”

 

Genji snorts, unable to help the grin on his face, and starts moving in earnest.  He didn’t see Serafin move, but now he’s sitting on the side of the tub to Genji’s right, jerking off as he watches Genji ride Josiah.  Close, close enough that Genji could suck him off if he wanted. It feels like Serafin can read the thoughts straight out of his head, because he reaches out and tangles his fingers in Genji’s hair.  Guides his head over, feeding his cock between Genji’s lips, and he shivers all over as he’s filled from both sides.

 

Genji moans, circling the base of Serafin’s cock with one hand as he swallows it down.  It’s hard to do a good job of sucking a dick while he’s riding one, but Genji makes an effort, hips snapping back and forth, drool leaking from his mouth.  Serafin’s cock hits the back of his throat with each of Genji’s thrusts; his eyes water, and he gags a little, but doesn’t relent.

 

“God, you were made for this, weren’t you?  Taking me so good, choking on Sera like you’re starving for him,” Josiah purrs, fucking up into him now, moving with Genji as best he can.

 

“He’s a good boy,” V coos, and Genji preens, lashes fluttering as he mewls around Serafin’s cock.  His rhythm is getting frantic, and desperate, and Genji can feel precome dripping from his crown and smearing messy over Josiah’s belly.

 

Then he’s being coaxed off Serafin’s dick— he’s not happy about it at first, whining and trying to take Sera back in his mouth until he realizes it’s V, pulling him in the other direction, easing his face between her thighs again.  Genji licks into her with a helpless whimper, stroking Serafin’s cock with his right hand, left arm looping around V’s thigh. He’s not sure how long he stays there, mouthing at V’s clit, grinding down on Josiah’s cock, but after a while Sera’s hand is back in his hair.  Tugging, and Genji follows, and swallows him down again.

 

They pass him back and forth like this until Genji is mindless, going where they tell him, muscles protesting as he rocks in Josiah’s lap.  Genji’s sweating all over, lips red and swollen from sucking Serafin’s cock, from eating V out, from kissing Josiah as he’s pulled this way and that.  

 

It feels like forever, and Genji floats in the haze of it; being used, but softly, gently.  They praise him almost constantly, telling him how amazing he feels, how sweet he tastes, how pretty he is—  _ what a good little cocksucker, yeah Genji, just like that. _

 

Sometimes instead of his cock, Serafin feeds Genji his fingers.  Presses them into his mouth and watches, dark eyed, as Genji licks at them greedily.  Serafin pets at his tongue, laying his thumb over it and forcing Genji’s jaw wide before shoving his cock into Genji’s mouth again.

 

Then Josiah is swearing, and tensing, thrusting up into Genji with an intensity that has his eyes rolling back in his head.  He can’t focus on what he’s doing anymore, can’t manage to keep Serafin in his mouth. Genji collapses forward onto Josiah, moaning into his throat— shuddering, swearing.  His toes curl, and he clenches his jaw, and when Josiah comes inside him in hot bursts, he follows after him with a groan.

 

They move together for a bit, riding out the shakes before finally going still.  Josiah rubs his hands up and down Genji’s back, soothing and slow.

 

“You did so good, baby.”

 

Serafin mouths up Genji’s bicep, over his shoulder, up to his jaw.  Cups his face, and brings their lips together in a lazy, filthy kiss.  When he pulls back he holds Genji’s gaze with a questioning look.

 

“Do you need to stop?” Serafin asks, and Genji is confused more than anything else, brows furrowing.

 

“Do… I need to stop?” 

 

Serafin slides his hand down Genji’s back, between his cheeks, fingers slipping into the mess of Josiah’s come that’s dripping out of him.  He strokes over Genji’s rim where they’re joined together, and Genji’s chest heaves.

 

“Can I fuck you, or do you need to stop?”

 

He’s watching Genji’s mouth, but Genji doesn’t answer— just lifts himself up off Josiah’s cock and scrambles into Serafin’s lap gracelessly.  Serafin picks Genji up and lays him down on the rumpled towels in the floor, kneeling between his thighs, staring at Genji like he’s something worth looking at.  He lifts his hands to sign, speaking the words at the same time.

 

“You’re beautiful,” he says, and Genji doesn’t know why it makes him feel hot and achy inside.  He smirks and shakes it off, arching underneath him, arms loose above his head.

 

“Pretty boy, right?”

 

Serafin shakes his head, no, and signs again.

 

_ “Beautiful.” _

 

Genji feels like glass in that moment, like he might shatter across the tile.  Then Serafin lays down on top of him, easing his thighs wider and pressing into Genji.  He’s still dripping Josiah’s come, and Serafin slides in effortlessly, arms wrapping around Genji to hold him close.  Genji’s oversensitive, quaking as Serafin sinks deeper, face buried against Genji’s throat. 

 

V is watching them intently, Josiah’s face shoved in between her legs with his fingers working in and out of her, but Genji can’t concentrate on them.  Can’t concentrate on anything but hot, filthy drag of Serafin’s cock in him, Serafin’s palms on his back, Serafin’s mouth at his ear.

 

“You okay?”

 

He shakes, and nods, and Serafin can’t hear him, but he’s mumbling incoherently anyway.   _ Feels good, please, please,  _ and there’s no way Genji is coming again, but he needs Serafin to finish in him.  Needs to make him feel good.

 

Needs to be worth something, if only for a moment.

 

Serafin is impossibly gentle, even as he takes Genji roughly.  His fingers are in Genji’s hair, and his kisses are dripping with adoration, and Genji understands, now.

 

What it’s like to want someone to stay.  He doesn’t know Serafin, doesn’t know any of them, but there’s something in the way Serafin touches him that sets Genji on fire.  They move together, Genji sobbing into Serafin’s shoulder, fingernails scratching down his back. Genji feels drugged with it, hazy, rocking with Serafin’s every thrust.  

 

He’s a ragdoll as Serafin fucks into him, boneless and languid, and when Serafin comes he’s holding Genji’s face, and telling him he’s perfect.

 

_ I’m not,  _ Genji thinks, but he doesn’t say it.  

 

When Serafin stills he tries to sit up, and Genji tugs him back down.  Holds onto him, fingers digging in hard, eyes wet where his face is hidden in Sera’s chest.  Wants to keep him there, just for a while.

 

Serafin kisses his hair, again and again, and lets him.

 

-

 

The hotel Hanzo relocates them to is ridiculously lavish compared to the one Genji had chosen, but location is irrelevant now, and he’s grateful for the luxury.  Genji lounges on top of the blankets on the bed, liquid— as though he’s been poured there, head pillowed in Josiah’s lap. Serafin is kissing bruises up on the inside of his thighs, and Josiah is playing with his hair, cock stirring with interest as he watches Serafin nuzzle affectionately into Genji’s sac.

 

V is sitting at a table nearby, naked and tousled with hickeys on the pale, heavy swell of her breasts, hand held up in front of her.  There’s some sort of holographic screen projecting itself out of her palm, and she appears to be doing diagnostics on her cybernetics. Her eye glows, and she uses her free hand to shift through screens, reading foggy blue text in the air.  She’s beautiful; the circuitry in her skin, the unnatural light in her eye, circles swirling and contracting in her iris. 

 

Serafin pushes Genji’s knees wider, and mouths between his cheeks, licking into him in slow strokes.  He’s loose, and open, and he whines as Serafin makes low, hungry noises against his skin. After a few long moments of this Serafin pulls back, looking up at Genji, black eyed and wanting.  He eases three fingers into Genji where he’s soft and used and warm, pressing a kiss to his knee and meeting his gaze.

 

“Can I?”  

 

Genji smiles.  Signs  _ yes,  _ because Josiah has been walking him through basic words and phrases as Serafin worshipped Genji from head to toe and back again.  Sera lights up, and Genji thinks he could fall in love with it, that look of contentment on his face. 

 

“Can I call one of my men in here?”  Genji asks, and Serafin cocks his head with a smirk.  “He likes to watch.”

 

“You like  _ him  _ to watch, you mean,” Josiah says, and Genji shrugs.

 

“Can it not be both?”

 

Josiah laughs, snuffing out his cigarette and rearranging himself so that Genji can suck him off more easily.

 

“I’m sure it can.”

 

“Bring him if you want, beautiful,” Serafin says, tugging Genji down onto his cock.  

 

“Kou,” Genji calls, voice ragged, eyes glowing weakly as Serafin fucks him slow.

 

There’s the soft sound of footsteps, and then Kou is in the doorway, mask pulled down around his throat.  When he catches sight of Genji, rocking under Serafin’s lazy thrusts, his eyes flare with violet light. They stay that way, glowing vividly, locked on Genji.  V barely gives him a glance before she’s back to her diagnostics, but Josiah seems to be watching him keenly, curiously.

 

Serafin doesn’t even notice; right then he only has eyes for Genji.

 

“Come look after me, yeah?”  Genji says, and Kou steps further into the room, jaw flexing, eyes thrumming brighter.  He sits in one of the chairs across from V without looking away from Genji, spine rigid, hands fisted on his thighs.

 

Ever the dutiful soldier, no matter how hard Genji tries.

 

Genji opens his mouth, and Josiah fucks into it, still petting through his hair.

 

“Perfect, baby.  Just like that.”

 

Genji holds Kou’s eyes for a moment before letting his own  fall closed, hands buried in the sheets over his head.

 

He doesn’t know how long they have before Jesse’s CO gets his shit together, but he hopes Reyes takes his time.

 

Serafin is telling he’s beautiful without saying a word.  Josiah’s hands are careful in his hair, on his cheeks, around his throat.

 

Kou’s eyes are an open flame on his skin, and Genji— 

 

—he’s in no hurry.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> 'This isn't self indulgent at all,' I say, writing 5.6k of Genji/OC filth. 'People like this kind of thing, right?' 
> 
> Here's hoping :3


End file.
